Torture and Porn
by Silverone
Summary: Revised April20, 2004. One sided TakiShuichi. References to Porn and general naughtiness. Aizawa's bandmembers give him an odd birthday present.


Title: Torture and Porn  
  
Rating: R (References to Porn and other things...)  
  
Genre: Kinda dirty humor.  
  
Pairings: One-sided Taki/Shuichi strongly implied.  
  
Summary: Aizawa's band mates give him a strange birthday present. One sided Taki/Shuichi.  
  
Revision 2  
  
// means writing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or its characters. If I did, you can bet that Taki would be my man slave.  
  
Yeah. I have an Aizawa obsession. Yes, I know what he did to Shuichi was horrible. Now that we've got that out of the way...  
  
Wait. I must shamelessly plug my Ryuichi/Aizawa fic "Inspired." Now I'm done with my little reel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taki Aizawa looked at the video that had been left for him. There was a note.  
  
//Dear Tachi,  
  
How are you doing? Sorry we can't make it. Think of this as an early birthday present.  
  
Love,  
  
Ma-kun and Ken-chan  
  
P.S. Please, don't kill us when you find out what it is. //  
  
The first part was obviously written by Ma-kun, the second part by Ken- chan.  
  
"Idiots. Going to Los Angles when my birthday's tomorrow. Rolling Stones concert my ass." He scowled at the video and popped it in. A few minutes into the movie it dawned on him what it was.  
  
"They gave me...gay porn?" He sweatdropped, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "Is that guy Shindou!?" He nearly jumped out of his chair, but settled down, relieved. No. It was just a guy that looked a lot like him. An awful lot.  
  
"What the hell makes them think I want to watch a Shindou-look-alike getting laid?" Even though he said this, he still hadn't turned it off yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was an hour later and Taki still hadn't turned off the video. Every once in a while his shoulder angel would pop up and tell him how wrong it was. Then his shoulder devil would pop up with a new excuse. He had to admit, he had finally gone insane.  
  
"It has a good plot." Chimed a salivating Devil Taki. Taki and Angel Taki turned to look at Devil Taki.  
  
"You're out of your mind." They said in unison. It was true. This had all the makings of a bad plot even by porn standards.  
  
The young high school student, who looked like Shindou, was the object of his new teacher's affection. Said affection caused the teacher to stalk the student and harass him. Right now another sex scene was occurring. Well, it almost looked more like rape, except as per the laws of porno, the kid enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
"I'm turning this off." Said Taki for what had to be the hundredth time that evening. Suddenly one of the characters gave out what could have been a cry of pain or pleasure.  
  
"I don't think that's humanly possible." He said staring in horror at the rather odd position that was appearing on the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plot was now at the point where the hero's best buddy was making the moves on him. Of course the hero resisted at first, claiming he was in love with his teacher. Then he gave in. This resulted in lots of, um, humping.  
  
"I'm so going to kill them." Muttered Taki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now the hero was falling for his long time rival/enemy.  
  
"This is so cliché. And he's a slut." Said Taki, still riveted to the TV.  
  
"Then why are you drooling?" Said Devil Taki. By now, Angel Taki had finally given up and left the two in peace. He had muttered something about praying for their filthy little souls.  
  
"I'm not drooling." Taki replied.  
  
"Yes, you are. And I know why. You're thinking of Shindou. You thinking about doing things to him and having him do things to you, just like what's appearing on screen." Devil Taki drawled.  
  
"Am not." Which was a blatant lie at this point, but who cares.  
  
"Fine mister. I'm leaving. But, before I do I suggest you take a look at what your hand is doing." Huffed Devil Taki, disappearing in cloud of smoke.  
  
Taki looked down and...  
  
"Oh, shit." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*On a plane to Los Angeles*  
  
"Are you sure we did the right thing? Won't this just make it worse?" Ken- chan asked Ma-kun.  
  
"Well, maybe. But, I'm hoping exposure will force him to deal with his obsession." Said Ma-kun, obviously not feeling any guilt. In fact, he sounded quite pleased with himself.  
  
"I see..." Said Ken-chan, who doubted that exposure therapy worked that way. Now he was even more thankful that he and Ma-kun had escaped to L.A. Ma- kun glanced at Ken-chan, suddenly a little doubtful.  
  
"Ken-chan...maybe we should stay an extra week just in case. Maybe take in hockey game."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I was just thinking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End...for now...  
  
I'll have to continue this someday. Taki needs to get revenge after all... 


End file.
